U. S. Pat. No. 2,252,235 issued Aug. 12, 1941 discloses an arrangement wherein a bottle carrier of the top gripping type is disclosed and which utilizes structures which include apertures which are of keyhole configuration.
U. S. Pat. No. 2,320,440 issued Jun. 1, 1943 discloses a top gripping bottle carrier wherein panels include apertures of keyhole configuration and which are disposed about and grip the necks of packaged bottles.
U. S. Pat. No. 2,337,243 issued Dec. 21, 1943 discloses a top gripping bottle carrier wherein some of the bottle neck receiving apertures are of keyhole configuration.